


The Reject Club

by Super_Theater_Nerd



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Theater_Nerd/pseuds/Super_Theater_Nerd
Summary: Lastly there were the people who didn’t fit in anywhere. They called themselves the Reject Club because all of them used to be in a group but had been tossed out intentionally or unintentionally in High School. Or were new and never found a group. They had been founded two years ago and lasted for a year and a half before being dissolved. There had been six of them over that period of time from start to finish. Janis Sarkisian. Damian Hubbard. Marwan Jitla. Kevin Gnapoor. Tyler Kimble. And lastly, Aaron Samuels.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really short. Don't worry, they're will be more chapters.

The North Shore lunch room has been graced with many clichés over the years. Some that lasted, some that didn’t. Some that did good and some that didn’t. Some were plain weird and some were common and could be seen at just about any school. 

There were the theater kids. Actually there were three subgroups to the theater kids. The popular theater kids who were super popular in addition to doing school plays. They got leads most of the time. And most of them were super untalented but no one told them. They were also brats when it came to casting and expected the best every time. Not all of them were like that. There were also the musical crazy kids. They could recite so many lyrics from so many musicals you’d wonder why half of them were failing history. Maybe they weren’t the most talented bunch but they were dedicated. At least one of them would sell their soul for Dear Evan Hansen or Hamilton tickets with the original cast. And lastly there were the ones who actually had a chance of a theater career. While the popular theater kids bragged about having gone to professional auditions and shit like that, the good kids casually had agents. They didn’t brag and would occasionally get leads. Overall, there was no set leader for the group because the members were ever changing.

Jocks. Junior varsity and varsity. They were good athletes but they weren’t exactly intelligent. Some were, but as one teacher once put it, “They might not be the brightest star but they sure shine.” Actually, that was inaccurate, not all of them were good athletes. The North Shore football team sucked ass. They never won a game therefor no one ever tried out therefor they’d take any one who tried out therefor making them loose all games. It was a vicious and endless cycle. And like the theater kids they had no one leader. Each one of them thought they were in charge. 

Band geeks. Despite popular opinion, not all of them were sexually active. Ninety-nine percent of them had never had a date before. But there were the few that got a little excited. A good portion of them would die for Luke Skywalker or Princess Leia though most would never admit it. Very few people sat at the band geek table because it was considered social suicide. 

Orchestra dorks. They were pretty much just like the band geeks but they played string instruments. But none of them would admit that they were so similar. One of the small differences were that the orchestra students tended to be a bit more intelligent and less asshole-y. Their mortal enemies were the band geeks and would go to great lengths to prove they were superior. They didn’t even argue whether or not the program was better. What they argued about was which was the harder class. Secretly they knew that band was harder and sometimes they would agree that band was harder if they needed to unite.

Then there was the choir kids, nicknamed the choir cult by the orch dorks and band geeks. This music class had the most popular kids. Only when the choir needed to be fought would the band and orchestra unite. Choir claimed that their class was the hardest because you had to sing in different languages and shit. But the band and orchestra argued that it was the easiest. Their reasoning behind the claim was that it didn’t take talent to make a sound while singing and it’s easy to sound okay. While orchestra would be the second easiest because it’s easy to make a sound but harder to make it sound good. And band the hardest because it takes practice to even make a sound on some instruments. Of course, the choir kids were too prideful to ever admit it.

Also there were the rich stoners who had been smoking whatever they could get their hands on since seventh grade. No one thought they’d amount to anything but their parents were loaded so they’d be rich no matter what. There were about seven of them and everyone in school knew their names but almost everyone in school also talked shit about them. The teachers hated them too. A handful of them even started a petition to kick them out of school. Mr. Duvell had told them that as much as he’d like to do that, it was technically against the rules. 

And there were the popular kids who tried to be “zany” and “weird” when they were really the most basic bitches. No one had anything nice to say about them. The only time any one that wasn’t one of them talked about them was when they gossiped about whether or not two hooked up. 

Lastly there were the people who didn’t fit in anywhere. They called themselves the Reject Club because all of them used to be in a group but had been tossed out intentionally or unintentionally in High School. Or were new and never found a group. They had been founded two years ago and lasted for a year and a half before being dissolved. There had been six of them over that period of time from start to finish. Janis Sarkisian. Damian Hubbard. Marwan Jitla. Kevin Gnapoor. Tyler Kimble. And lastly, Aaron Samuels.


	2. Chapter 1- Janis Sarkisian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Janis is a reject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that Janis is just someone who's going to curse a lot so if you don't like cursing. Sorry. Also, in this chapter "Space Dyke" is said a lot because it's a main point of the chapter. After this chapter it won't appear in this story much. I'm sorry if it bothers you. I'm only using it because it's important in the musical.

“Janis,” Her mom asked during breakfast, “Do you want to come with me to talk with Mr. Holmes. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No thanks,” She stared into her bowl of honey bunches. 

“Okay,” Ms. Sarkisian hugged Janis before starting for the front door, “Love you. See you at four. Don’t watch Youtube all day.”

“Kay mom, bye.”

Janis hadn’t been to school all week and the meeting with the principal was to decide if she’d come back at all. There were only three weeks left of school and she wouldn’t miss much. After what happened she didn’t want to ever go back to school. But she knew that wouldn’t happen because no matter what she’d have to go back when high school started later that year.

Regina and her had been best friends for five years. They first met in third grade when they sat next to each other in class. Regina had just moved from Texas and Janis’ friend had moved away over the summer. 

For the rest of elementary school they were basically the same person. In the fifth grade yearbook they were voted Most Likely to Be Friends to the end. Going into middle school they fully expected to continue to be besties. For the first year they were but then they weren’t. But what happened?

Some time in seventh grade Regina met some popular eighth graders. They thought she was pretty and cool and invited her to hang out with them. She asked if Janis could come along but they vetoed that request. By then they were two very different people, Regina kept up with trends while Janis preferred darker colors. They explained to her that Janis wasn’t even near their level and if Regina wanted to sit with them, she couldn’t be with Janis. 

From that point on, Regina started growing away from Janis. She still ate lunch with her, however after school she became a completely different person. Instead of going over to Janis’ house like they used to she’d go with the cool eighth graders. Janis didn’t mind it though because Regina was still her friend.

That is until the first day back after eighth grade spring break. Regina had invited Janis, a new girl named Karen, a seventh grader named Chloe, and a ninth grader named Turner to go to Starbucks with her before school. Turner had been the ringleader of the cliché when it had invited Regina. 

After they all got high on sugar they started gossiping on the way to school. Janis felt lost and truly out of it. She had no idea what they were talking about. She recognized some of the names being thrown out but had never heard about the rumors they were spreading about each person. Then out of nowhere they started ganging up on her. 

Janis wouldn’t have minded if Turner or Chloe had instigated it, but it had been Regina. Her best friend.

Regina said, “Janis, I can’t invite you to my pool party because we think you’re a lesbian. And I can’t have a lesbian at my party ‘cause there are going to be girls there in bathing suits.”

Janis didn’t know what to say. Regina had been relatively nice to her over the break. Where was this coming from? 

But she didn’t stop. She kept asking. “I mean, are you a lesbian? What are you?.”

Turner, Chloe, and Karen were staring her down. She panicked. She had no clue what to say to her best friend. Correction, former best friend. 

“I am a space alien and I have four butts.”

As soon as Janis said that she regretted it. Regina looked at Turner who looked at Karen who looked at Karen. They started laughing. Before she could start crying she turned away from them and ran the rest of the way to school. 

At lunch she avoided Regina. She ate in the library but on the way Regina saw her. She smiled at her evilly. 

Janis knew that her friendship couldn’t be saved but she hoped that Regina didn’t try to ruin her life. She had the power to. Turner didn’t go to North Shore Middle School anymore, leaving Regina in the power seat. 

The next morning Janis had to go to her locker before first period. She left her history notebook in there and needed it for second. Halfway down the hall she saw a small group of kids huddled near her locker. They were laughing. One of them looked to the side and saw her. He said something to the group and they scattered in all directions. A few passed her as the ran away. 

A few feet away she could already see what had happened. Someone had written in bright red sharpie on her locker. In perfectly neat handwriting, Space Dyke, had been sharpied on. Without even seeing who did it she knew it had to have been Regina. Being such good friends with her for such a long time she knew her handwriting.

At first Janis was surprised. She knew that Regina had grown apart from her and that they wouldn’t be close friends anymore. She’d already accepted that awhile ago and knew she needed to find new friends. But she never would have thought that she would do this.

As she stared at her locker a few people walking by stopped when they saw the locker. Some of them laughed and moved on. But a few took out their phones and took photos. The bell rang and everyone still there bolted. 

Still needing to get her notebook, she opened her locker and grabbed it. She slammed the locker door and started for the second floor. As she went up the stairs another kid running late ran past her.

They called, “Space Dyke!”

Janis had been trying her hardest to not show how hurt she felt but it all went away at that moment. She started crying and knew she couldn’t go to first period like this. Instead of turning left to her class she turned right and headed for the girls bathroom. 

She locked herself in the stall farthest from the door and cried even more. What had happened to Regina? She remembered how nice she was in third grade. Something happened and Janis had a feeling that she’d get even worse through high school.

Twenty minutes into the first period the bathroom door opened. Hopefully it was just a girl who needed to pee and would be gone in a minute.

Luck however just wasn’t on her side that day, “Janis. Janis.” The voice wasn’t super deep but it was too high for a girl. “Janis Sarkisian. Are you in here?”

“Depends who’s asking,” She mentally kicked herself for even speaking. 

“Damian from your first period English class,” He stopped outside of the stall Janis was in, “Ms. Flanegan is looking for you. A bunch of people said they saw you earlier and you weren’t there.”

“Go away.”

“I can’t really do that.”

“I’m going to get in trouble for skipping class.”

“Not necessarily,” Damian said, “If you have a good reason why you’re hiding in the bathroom you’ll get excused. Do you have a good reason?”

“Yeah.”

“Well what is it.”  
“I can show you.”

Janis’ eyes were still red and a bit puffy when she left the bathroom. She showed Damian her locker. When he saw it he was speechless for a minute.

“Wow,” He said, “That’s bad.”

“No shit.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

Damian lead Janis back to the English classroom. He explained to the teacher what had happened. She sent Janis to the counseling office and told her that she’d be down in a few minutes after she found a teacher on break to watch the class. 

It was awkward and silent in the counseling office. The bell for the next period rang before Ms. Flanegan showed up. With her was the eighth grade counselor and the vice principal. 

In a smaller office within the counseling office the teachers started asking questions. At first they just asked if she was feeling okay. Why someone might have done this. And stuff like that.

Then Ms. Flanegan asked, “Janis, do you have an idea of who it was who did this?”

Yes, she did. It was Regina. But she knew that if she blamed Regina it wouldn’t end well for her. Regina would find out and knowing how she was, she’d say that Janis was just making things up. Everyone would believe her and call her a liar. Then who knows would happen.

“No,” Janis said, “I didn’t see it happen. When I got to school there was a group around my locker. They scattered when they saw me.”

“Okay.”

After discussing barely above a whisper, the three adults turned to Janis. The vice principal said, “So, we’re going to figure this whole situation out a little more. And we decided that it would be good if you went home for the rest of today. This whole thing is pretty serious. Normally we would also send home the offender too but we don’t know who it is for now.”

“Okay.” 

“Can we call your mother?”

“Umm… Do you have to?” She asked, “I’d rather not bother her.”

“Well,” The counselor, “We’re technically not supposed to but I suppose we could let you walk home. You don’t live far, do you?”

“No, I live three blocks away.”

“A parent should check you out but we’ll let it slide this time,” Ms. Flanegan smiled. “We’ll give her a call tonight.”

“Okay.”

“If that’s all, Janis, you’re free to go.”

At home she cried. 

Right when she got home she ran to her room and took the shoe box filled with photos and papers from under her bed. There were pictures of her and Regina and a few notes from her. Janis took them all out and went into the kitchen. 

Suddenly she was angry. Angry at Regina and how she had to go ruin her life. When Janis took a metal mixing bowl from the cabinet she slammed it on the counter so hard it shook. Janis wanted to destroy Regina.

Then she rummaged through the junk drawer and pulled out a box of matches. She lit a match and put it up to the first photo. It was from the fourth of July before fifth grade. They had used hair chalk to color their hair in bright colors. The photo burned quickly. When the flame got to close to her fingers she dropped it in the bowl. It burned out quickly.

She repeated lighting, burning, and dropping photo after photo. The photo from their fifth grade school play where they both played pigs. Burned. The photo that showed them sitting in a tree. Burned. The birthday card that Regina had given her on her eleventh birthday. Burned. Gone forever.

The small stack she had taken out was soon gone. The kitchen smelled like burnt paper but she didn’t mind. For the rest of the day she cried on the couch in the living room. 

At around five-thirty the front door opened. Ms. Sarkisian carried a bag of groceries inside. She put them on the counter and realized it smell like something had been burning. She saw the bowl of ash.

“Janis!”  
“Yeah,” She sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes. It looked like she had been crying because she had.

“What on earth were you doing in the kitchen? It smells and looks like you cremated a hamster.” Ms. Sarkisian noticed her daughter had been crying. “Are you alright?”

“Who, me? I’m great.” Janis lied, “Never better.”

“Okay,” She didn’t believe her a bit but just went along with it, “Do you want pizza or chicken tonight?”

“I’m good with whatever,” She shrugged.

“How was your day?” Before she could continue making small talk her cell phone started ringing. “Hold on a sec. Hello? This is Ruby Sarkisian.” There was a pause, “I see. Okay. If you’re sure.” A long pause. “I can’t do tomorrow. Thursday? I can do that. I’ll talk to her. Thank you bye.”

After hanging up, Ruby sat down on the couch next to her daughter. Up close it was obvious that she had been crying. After a long hug she spoke first.

“So what happened today?” She asked, “Ms. Neville didn’t tell me what happened. Just that you left school in second period because they told you to. And it was pretty bad.”

“Someone did something.”

“May I ask who it was and what they did?”

“I don’t want to say.”

“I’m meeting with the principal on Thursday. I’m going to find out sooner or later.”

“You can’t tell anyone I know who did it because I lied and said I didn’t know.”

“Okay, okay, just tell me who.”

“I didn’t actually see them do it so I’m probably wrong and this entire thing is stupid and-.”

“Janis. Your counselor sent you home today. It’s not stupid.” Ruby begged, “Just tell me.”

“It was Regina George. I didn’t see her do it but I know that it had to be her.”

“Regina George? I thought you two were friends.”

“We were. We haven’t talked in a while and she just ruined my life. I would say we’re not friends anymore.”

“Why do you think she did it?”

“Because she’s a soul sucking demon and thinks I’m a looser or some shit like that.”

Ruby had never minded Janis swearing because she knew that she always swore in front of her. Up until she was eight years old, Ruby had tried to censor herself. But after that she gave up.

“And she thinks that I’m a lesbian.”

Ruby did not see that coming. 

“Before school yesterday she told me that she wasn’t inviting me to her pool party because people think I’m a lesbian. I don’t even care that I’m not invited to that fucking party. We’re not even friends anymore. But she just kept asking me if I was a lesbian. I didn’t know what to say. And let’s just say my response wasn’t exactly award winning.”

“What did you say?”

“You’re going to laugh,” Janis attempted an impression of herself, “I am a space alien. And I have four butts.”

“Why the fuck did you say that?” 

“I don’t know. It just came out,” The happiness in the moment disappeared, “Then they started laughing and I ran to school. Today before school started Regina wrote SPACE DYKE on my locker in red sharpie. I knew it was hers because it was her stupid perfect handwriting.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay I guess.”

“Thanks for telling me Janis.” Ruby stood up, “Ms. Neville also told me that you can stay home for the rest of the week if you want. Do you?”

“Yeah. I’ll stay back if that’s okay with you.”

“Fine by me.”

The next day was boring. All Janis did was watch Youtube. The morning after that Ruby met with Janis’ school. The conclusion was reached that Janis would come back the next week.

But that week was hell on Earth. Every corner she turned there was someone calling her Space Dyke. Every night she’d cry in her bedroom. She did her best to hide it from her mom but Ruby noticed. The next Friday she returned to the school and a new conclusion was reached. Janis wouldn’t return to school for the rest of the year. She’d do some online classes and come in to do state testing on a Saturday.

Her middle school career ended with her sitting in bed on a computer. 

That summer was equally boring. She had no friends and nothing to do. 

On the first day of high school she was hopeful. Half of the grade didn’t go to North Shore Middle School and wouldn’t know about the locker incident. At lunch she went to sit at a table occupied by no specific cliché. Before she could even sit down a girl who had been eyeing her barked.

“Get lost Space Dyke.”

Janis was sure that this girl hadn’t gone to the same middle school as her. Still she knew about it. If she knew that meant that just about everyone else knew too. Great, just great. 

She stared at the cafeteria trying to figure out where to go. Suddenly someone ran into her, causing her to drop her lunch on the ground. She picked it up and turned to whoever ran into her.

“What the fuck man?”

“Sorry,” It was Damian from her English class last year 

“Hey, I remember you.” Janis said.

“Danny Devito?” 

“No, what the hell? I’m Janis.”

“I know, I’m kidding.” He laughed awkwardly, “I see you’ve been rejected by all the tables in here.”

“Yeah.”

“Then I guess we better find an empty one.” Damian pulled her behind him, “Come on Arm Freak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how'd you like it? Damian should be next. No promises that it will be any good because I haven't figured out much about Damian's back story. I also haven't got much for Marwan or Kevin. I've got some stuff for Tyler and Aaron though. The real story will kick up after I write all of the backstories. If you liked it please leave a comment and if you hated it also leave a comment, just try to be a little nice about it. And if you have any ideas that you think should show up in this story comment those too.


	3. Damian Hubbard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. And that this chapter is probably shit. I really had very few ideas for this chapter and just wanted to get it done with.

Damian sat with the other assistant directors on the stage. The kids in the camp were eating lunch in the seats of the small theater and they were supposed to be watching them. None of them were actually doing that. If something bad was happening a kid would come to them. 

There were six of them. Two for each younger cast. There was another cast but it was middle-schoolers. Juliet and Rubi were with the kindergarteners and first graders. Ragen and Nico were with the second and third graders. And Katie and Damian had the fourth and fifth graders.

Damian wished that the five other assistant directors were going to go to North Shore High. He didn’t really have friends at school and they’d be his group. Unfortunately Katie was going to the other high school in his school district. Ragen and Nico who were siblings lived in Texas and would visit Illinois every summer. Juliet had just graduated from high school and decided to spend her summer as an assistant director. And Rubi was home schooled because she did professional acting from time to time. 

“Hey,” A baby carrot hit Damian’s head, “Earth to Damian.”

He looked up, “Rubi, what the f-.”

There were two kids in front of him. Shit, he couldn’t swear. If they had been middle schoolers he wouldn’t filter himself however they were in Juliet and Rubi’s cast. Ragen was laughing like a maniac.

“I mean what the heck?” He turned to the first graders, “What is it?”

“Sara puked on Kendra’s food.”

Everyone in their little group looked at Rubi and Juliet.

“Why can’t one of you?” Juliet was an adult but she whined like a little kid.

“They’re in your cast. Sounds like your problem,” Nico said.

“Nico,” Juliet said sweetly, “Pardon my language. But fuck you.”

The two kids gasped. One of them who Damian could tell would turn into an ass kissing popular kid in middle school said, “I’m telling Miss Riley.”

Juliet knew she’d get in trouble for cursing in front of them. She squatted so she was the same height as the boy. 

“I’ll put a Hamilton in your cubby before you leave today if you don’t.”

“What’s a Hamilton?”

“Ten bucks,” Damian explained. He had been listening to the whole exchange.

“Deal.”

After Juliet and Rubi dealed with the puke situation lunch was over. Katie and rounded up our kids and brought them to a rehearsal room where they learned new scenes and songs. As Damian watched them singing and dancing he wished that he wasn’t going into high school. He wished he was still in middle school. If he was he wouldn’t be going to a new school and could still do the summer musical.

Damian had been going there every summer since the summer before fourth grade. He’d done The Wizard of Oz that first summer where he was pretty much the entire ensemble. The next year he had played Al in a heavily edited version of A Chorus Line. The following year the show had been Legally Blonde. Damian played Emmitt and accidentally punched the Elle in the face. 

When he was going into the seventh grade the show for the summer had been Beauty and the Beast. He was cast as Lumiere and the boy playing the Beast and him were a thing. Philip and he weren’t necessarily dating. They were twelve. But they were close and Damian would be lying if he said he didn’t have a crush on him. Backstage right before the final scenes where nearly everyone else was on stage they kissed. It wasn’t much. Just a quick kiss.

The next summer they purposely signed up for the same class. The show was Anything Goes and Damian didn’t like thinking about that show. Some stupid pasty Catholic girl was cast as Hope Harcourt. It would have been better if Marcy had been an untalented brat but she wasn’t. She was perfect for the role.

For the two other casts no one had to kiss. But for the cast with mainly eighth graders that Damian was now in there would be one kiss. That girl playing Hope Harcourt kissed Phillip in the show. Damian wanted to rip her head off.

Once the show was over Damian stalked both Phillip and Marcy (Hope) on Instagram. This went on for four weeks. Around the beginning of week four of stalking like mad something seemed off to Damian. In recent posts they had been showing up a disturbing amount on each other’s accounts.

One day everything made sense. On Marcy’s Instagram she had posted a photo of Phillip, someone who looked related to her, and her wearing superhero capes. The caption had been: We are the Tootsie Roll Trio! I couldn’t have had a better birthday with my twin bro and cousin that happens to also have the exact same birthday. 

At first Damian felt relieved because Phillip wouldn’t ever date her. Then he felt grossed out because they were siblings and had kissed. 

One way or another Phillip found out about Damian’s stalking days. After that he stopped answering texts and calls from Damian. Next summer Phillip and Marcy weren’t in his cast. They weren’t at the camp at all.

“Damian Hubbard,” Someone from the front office poked their head into the room, “Your mom’s here.”

Katie leaned over, “Where are you going?”

“I have an audition for a drama class at high school.” 

“Sounds like fun.”

“I hate auditions.”

“Break a leg.”

During the car ride to North Shore, Damian’s anxiety level started growing. There was so much that could go wrong. His voice could crack. The sheet music might be in the wrong key. He might forget his monologue. Or he could just mess up everything. 

He felt like throwing up. 

By the time his name was called he had calmed down a little bit. If he didn’t make it into a class he could always do the after school play. 

The audition room was the theater classroom. All of the desks had been pushed up against the wall except for two that were at the front of the classroom. Two people sat at the desks. The drama teacher and… Shit. Damian hoped it wasn’t who he thought it was. He stood in the center of the room facing them.

“Hi Damian,” The teacher said, “I’m Ms. DiMonte. And this is Marcy. She was one of my students last year and she’s going to be helping me with auditions. Why don’t you give your music to Leo.”

Damian brought his music over to the piano in the corner. When he was back in the center of the room Ms. DiMonte was writing something down.

“Give me a minute.”

“Okay.”

While Ms. DiMonte’s head was down Marcy glared at Damian. She remembered what he did. She smiled evilly. Damian knew then that it didn’t matter how well he did. Marcy would make sure he didn’t get into any class. When Ms. DiMonte looked up Marcy’s smiled changed to sweet one.

The audition went fine but Damian knew there was no point. 

The rest of the summer went quickly. Before he knew it school was starting again. The day before school started he got his schedule. 

Homeroom: V. Holt: Rm. 215  
Period 1: 9th Grade History: K. Rooney: Rm. 361  
Period 2: Biology: D. Pratt: Rm. 602  
Period 3: French I: M. Eastman: Rm. 231  
Period 4: Algebra: F. James: Rm. 423  
Period 5: 9th Grade English: V. Holt: Rm. 215  
Period 6: P.E.: O. Chapelle: Gym

No theater. Oh well. 

It wasn’t until the beginning of fourth period that he realized he didn’t have anyone to eat lunch with. The theater kids had rejected him and he didn’t have friends in middle school to sit with. 

“Damian Hubbard.”

“Here.”

“Tyler Kimble-Spivey.”

“Here.”

“Ethan Neuman.”

“Here.”

“Janis Sarkisian.”

“Here.”

Hey, wasn’t Janis that girl he had found crying in the bathroom last year. After that happened she didn’t come back to school. Damian assumed that she wouldn’t have anyone to sit with either. 

In the lunch room he searched for her. It was so crowded. He was about to give up when he ran into someone.

“What the fuck man?” It was Janis.

“Sorry.”

“Hey, I remember you,” She said.

“Danny Devito?”

“No, what the hell? I’m Janis.”

“I know, I’m kidding,” Damian laughed, “I see you’ve been rejected by all the tables in here.”

“Yeah.”

“Then I guess we better find an empty one.” Damian pulled her behind him, “Come on Arm Freak.”

“Why are you talking to me?” Janis asked. “Isn’t it like social suicide. Everyone hates me. I’m the punch line of a joke.”

“You aren’t the only one without friends.”

After ten minutes of talking Damian wished he had known Janis for longer. Janis had been talking for a long time and while Damian was listening he noticed someone who was probably another freshman wandering around the cafeteria. He looked a little lost. Damian called him over. 

“Need a place to sit?” 

“Umm, actually I…”

“Yeah, don’t try to lie, “ Janis interrupted, “No one’s judging you for having no place to sit. Neither of us did like ten minutes ago.”

He sat down, “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Damian said. “I’m Damian. And this is my Arm Freak.”

“Why do you keep calling me that? I’m Janis by the way.” Janis could tell what the new kid was thinking, “Yeah I’m the one who yelled I have four butts last year.”

“Oh….”

“It’s fine.” Janis laughed, “Now you should probably tell us your name before Damian makes up some sort of nickname for you.”

“Oh, it’s Marwan. I’m Marwan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Marwan. Hopefully it takes less time for me to write. It should because I actually have an idea for the next chapter. Leave a comment if you so choose to.


	4. Marwan Jitla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expected this to be out sooner but I had to rewrite this one part a few times. Also, I didn't plan on having so much Lizzie Thurman in this. It just kind of happened. Hopefully you enjoy.

“Team captains are Erin and Leo.” Mr. Lawson read off of a clipboard. At the beginning of the year he’d make random pairs of students. Whenever they played a game with teams he’d choose a pair and they’d be captains. “You know the drill. As long as you pick teams quickly I won’t make any changes. Erin, your name comes first in the alphabet. Pick first.”

“Okay,” Erin stood up looking at everyone in her P.E. class, sitting on the field. “Breaking all societal expectations I pick Mike.”

Marwan fully expected to be picked next. Leo was one of his best friends and he knew that he was good at kick ball. But Leo picked Sophie. At first he was surprised but then he decided that Leo must have been trying to “break societal expectations” like Erin. He was just trying to look good in front of Mr. Lawson. He was such a kiss ass.

After Erin and Leo picked a few more people Marwan realized that Leo wasn’t going to pick him. That sucked. He didn’t know why. They were friends. He could understand Leo not picking him first or second or third but they always tried to be on the same team.

Before he knew it there were five of them left including himself. It was only the non-athletic kids that were socially awkward, gamers, nerds, or a mix of all of them. 

Erin said, “Lisa V.”

“Lisa K.” Leo said.

“Ummm…” Erin thought for a second, “Rowan.”

It was just him and SaraLynn. SaraLynn was really quiet. She was barely passing P.E. but had all As in her other classes. Leo looked between the two of them. He had to pick him. Right? Right?

“SaraLynn.”

The fuck?

Mr. Lawson looked at Marwan, surprised, “Okay, then I guess you’re with Erin.”

Erin didn’t seem upset that he was on her team. She certainly didn’t seem thrilled, though. Erin was an interesting person. She wasn’t popular like Regina or her friends. But she wasn’t nobody. She was universally liked. Almost everyone at school would give anything to be in her position. 

The kickball game was going just like any kickball game. It was kickball, there was only so much that could happen. With about fifteen minutes left in the class period, Marwan’s team was kicking. They were up by three points by some miracle from heaven. Lizzie Thurman was on third base when Marwan was kicking.  
He kicked the ball and ran. The ball went to the left a little more than a little. Lizzie groaned before running too. He had just made it way to easy for the other team to tag her out. 

Leo picked up the ball and could have easily gotten Lizzie out but instead held onto it. Lizzie made it to home and looked back on the field, confused. Leo wasn’t stupid. He should have taken the opportunity. 

He still was holding onto the ball. Everyone was looking at him. A few on his team were screaming at him. Marwan was confused but kept running. He decided to stop at second. After he did the ball came flying through the air and hit him on the head, knocking him down. Leo had thrown it.

All eyes were on both of them now. A few of them were laughing but most of them had a that-did-not-just-happen look on their face. Also, Mr. Lawson did not look concerned like he should have been initially. Once he had gotten over the fact that one of his students had let another get to second base before clocking them in the head he jogged over there.

“Are you okay?”

Marwan felt fine for the most part. The ball was the squishy kind, not the hard kind. But when he stood up he realized his nose was bleeding. 

“I would tell you to walk it off but I’d get fired.” Mr. Lawson said, “Go to the nurse and try not to get blood in the hall.”

Regina, the ass kisser she was raised her hand, “Doesn’t he need someone to go with him. By the way I’m not volunteering just pointing it out so no one gets in trouble.”

Mr. Lawson could tell how fake Regina was being but tried not to let it show, “Right, thank you. Uh…. Who has sixth period with him?” Only one person raised their hand. “Lizzie could you take him? If you’re still there when sixth starts the nurse will write you a note.”

Lizzie looked pissed. Marwan wanted to say that he was fine to go by himself but knew that Mr. Lawson would force her because that was the rules. She went over to the pile of backpacks off of the field and found hers.

“I’m not getting yours. Get it yourself and risk getting blood on someone’s backpack or just get it later.” Lizzie was pretty much demanding that Marwan didn’t get his backpack. 

The two of them set off on the short journey to the nurse’s office. As soon as they were out of earshot from the class Lizzie started laughing. 

“It wasn’t that funny,” Marwan argued. His nose started bleeding a more.

“No, it was. Everyone just didn’t want to look like an asshole for laughing at the kid who got hit in the head.” A large drop of blood fell on the hallway floor right in front of Lizzie. She jumped back, “Shit.”

“Walk faster.”

The nurse’s office was empty with the exception of Ms. Greene, the nurse. After she gave him a folded wad of tissue for his nose her cell rang. She told them it would only take a minute and went into the hallway. Soon Marwan’s nose had bled through the tissue. Lizzie saw and started searching for more tissue. She found a box of Kleenex and handed it to him.

“I knew Leo was pissed at you but I didn’t know he was this pissed.”

“Leo’s mad at me?” Honestly, Marwan should have figured that out by now. Leo hadn’t been returning any of his calls or texts for the last few days.

“You didn’t know?” Lizzie sat on the nurse’s desk, “Wow, almost everyone in the grade knows he’s mad at you.”

“But why?” He asked, “I didn’t do anything to him. At least I don’t think I did.”

“Well in my opinion the reason he’s mad at you is extremely stupid.” Lizzie accidently knocked some stuff on the desk. She quickly picked it back up, “I mean, is he still in second grade?”

“You know why he’s mad? How?”

“Mike’s my brother and he’s friends with Leo.” Lizzie said, “I overhear things.”

“Then tell me.”

“Fine….” Lizzie twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, “He’s mad because you didn’t tryout for baseball.”

“That’s so stupid. Why would that make a difference.”

“I don’t know,” Lizzie shrugged, “I think he’s a loon. Actually, why didn’t you try out for baseball? I thought you really liked it.”

“I do,” He explained, “I just decided to stop for high school. I’m taking an extra class in the morning and I’m going to have a shit ton of stuff going on academically.”

“I get that,” Lizzie stood up, “I didn’t try out for volleyball because I decided to joining academic decathalon.”

Then Ms. Green came back into the office. She told Marwan that his nose had stopped bleeding but he should carry some tissue around for the rest of the day just in case. The bell had rung a few minutes ago so she wrote a note for Lizzie and him. 

Coming into sixth period science was awkward but he was glad that none of the kids in his class knew what had happened in P.E.

During the summer he wasn’t in town for more than two weeks. He traveled for almost the entire time. First he visited his cousins on his dad’s side in Texas which was interesting. Not in a bad way but not in a good way. Then he went to Los Angeles for the majority of July. They were going for a wedding but just stayed longer. 

It wasn’t until the first day of school did he realize that he didn’t have any friends going into his freshman year. Leo and Mike and all of his old friends had basically shut him out of their lives. And he had no other friends that weren’t sporty. He might as well have been the new kid that had just moved there. 

During lunch he didn’t know where to go. There weren’t clichés just groups that occupied tables. He wandered around for the first half of the lunch period. Then Damian from his last year History class called him over. 

“Need a place to sit?”

“Ummmm… Actually I….” Marwan was going to make up some excuse that he sat with people who weren’t there. 

“Yeah, don’t try to lie. No one’s judging you for having no place to sit. Neither of us did like ten minutes ago.” He knew he had seen her before. 

Marwan sat down, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Damian said, “I’m Damian. And this is my Arm Freak.”

“Why do you keep calling me that? I’m Janis by the way.” 

Janis. Janis Sarkisian. Marwan remembered her from last year. He had a couple classes with her. Hadn’t she been friends with Regina George for a while? And wasn’t she the one who said-.

“Yeah, I’m the one who yelled I have four buts last year.”

He had no idea how to respond. “Oh…”

“It’s fine.” It really wasn’t. “Now you should probably tell us your name before Damian makes up some sort of nickname for you.”

“Oh, it’s Marwan. I’m Marwan.”

After lunch he had math class. He was taking Geometry. It was an advanced class for a ninth grader and the class would be mainly tenth graders. With a few ninth graders sprinkled through.

As soon as the bell rang the teacher, Mr. Beaumont started taking roll. He recognized a few ninth graders.

“Ackinola, Grace.” Tenth grader.

“Caussin, Kaitlyn.” Ninth grader.

“Gnapoor, Kevin.” Ninth grader. Marwan remembered hearing about him.

“Jitla, Marwan.”

“Here.”

He was half paying attention to names being called and half daydreaming. Mostly daydreaming. He heard every few name.

“Kimble-Spivey, Tyler.”

A few moments later he heard Mr. Beaumont say something along the lines of, “That’s going to be fun.” He didn’t catch why it would be fun.

“Kowatchi, Sophie.” Tenth grader.

“Samuels, Aaron.” Never seen him before. Tenth grader.

“Thurman, Elizabeth.” Ninth grader.

The class was boring because it was the first day and it was mainly just Mr. Beaumont rambling on about rules and plans. At the end of the period he remembered that Kevin had been known as a loner in middle school.

Maybe he wanted to be a loner. But maybe he just needed some place to sit. He didn’t know why he did what he did next but he did.

“Hey, Kevin, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I was wondering if you wanted to sit with Damian, Janis, and me during lunch tomorrow.” Marwan realized he should have phrased it differently, “Sorry if it sounded like I was saying you have no friends.”

“No, it’s cool. I actually don’t have friends.” Kevin answered, “Sure, where do you guys sit?”

“Table in the corner near the water fountains.”

“Cool, see you then.” 

The bell rang, telling them that it was time to get to sixth. Before getting up Kevin said. “Wait, do you mind if I bring someone with me? They’re not my friends but I have a feeling they need a place to sit.”

“I’m okay with that but be prepared for Damian or Janis to veto who you bring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hopefully it didn't suck. Next up is Kevin. I have the general idea of what's going to happen so it shouldn't take too long to write. If you're wondering why when Tyler's name was called his last name Kimble-Spivey you'll see. I'll explain it all in his chapter. If you could leave a comment that would make my day. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	5. Kevin Gnapoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long. I didn't write all summer long. I'll try to update every two weeks. Enjoy.

"Mom!" Natalie Gnapoor screamed from inside the only bathroom in the house. "Tell Kevin to stop banging on the door!"

"It's not my fault," Kevin said just as loud, if not louder, "She's been in there for thirty minutes and we're leaving in seven minutes! I have to pee!"

"Calm your tits!" 

"Natalie!"

"Fine," She grumbled, "Calm your abnormally low nipples."

Kevin stood outside the bathroom door in shock for a moment. He expected his mother to say something but all he heard was faint laughing.

"Mom!"

"Sorry, it's funny. You can't deny it." 

Just then the bathroom door swung open. Kevin had to step back quickly to avoid being hit in the face. Natalie stepped out. She had just taken a shower so her hair was damp. It was tied up in a ponytail. She was completely ready for the first day of her senior year.

"Make it quick, Kev, I want to be out the door in five minutes. Don't want to be late for school." Natalie smiled with a slightly evil smile.

"Fuck you."

"Love you too."

He didn't have time to take a shower like he had wanted to. There just wasn't time. In the five minutes, he had he multi-tasked and brushed his teeth, hair, and peed. 

Natalie had already been outside in her car by the time he was done in the bathroom. She honked the horn to tell him to hurry up. He grabbed his backpack from next to the front door where he left it and hurried out.

The passenger side door on the car had a habit of sticking. After messing with it for a moment, it swung open. Kevin got in and slammed the door shut.

"Buckle up."

As he buckled his seat belt he scoffed, "Since when do you care about my safety and well being?'

"I don't. I just don't want to get in trouble."

Bullshit. No matter what she did, she wouldn't get in trouble. She never did. She was not only the Gnapoor family's pride and joy. She was also North Shore's. Everybody liked her. Everybody wanted to be her. She was destined to be prom queen. She had been spring fling queen for the past two years. 

"You wouldn't get in trouble if you hit a group of preschoolers and the whole neighborhood was there to witness it." He argued.

"No, I couldn't."

"Yeah, you could." He said, "You can get away with just about anything."

"Maybe not murder," Natalie started backing out of their driveway slowly. She was an okay driver. Just okay. "But I can't deny the fact that I've gotten away with shit my friends can't. Don't know why."

"Everyone likes you. Everyone thinks you're nice. Therefore they think you can't do anything wrong. Therefore they don't get as upset with you when you do stuff because they think that you can't do anything bad on purpose."

"What do you- Shit," The back of the car dropped about a half a foot suddenly. Natalie had backed off the curb. Instead of trying to get off of the street and back in the driveway so she could try again she backed out the rest of way. When the front of the car made the drop, Natalie was ready but Kevin wasn't.

"What is wrong with you? Why don't you not back off the curb?"

"It's harder than you'd think. You'll see when you start driving."

The drive to North Shore High was filled with sharp turns and abrupt stops. It was ten minutes until the first bell rang when Natalie messily parked her car. 

"You better run. Your first period is all the way across the school." Natalie opened the door on her side and stepped out.

"I hate you." 

"What? What did I do?" She was genuinely confused why her younger brother was suddenly upset with her. Kevin stared at her but decided it wasn't worth explaining why. 

"See you after school," Kevin started towards the school's main building.

"Okay, I guess," Natalie called, "Meet you here at three-thirty."

This wasn't the first time Kevin had been inside North Shore High. He went to the Freshman school tour a week before the start of school. Also, he had been dragged to school events with his mom and sister for the past three years. 

The second floor of the main building was where most of the Freshman classes were located. The bottom floor was relatively calm but as soon as he got to the second floor, all hell had broken loose. Most of the other ninth graders had only been to the school once and had no clue where the hell they were going. 

Kevin pushed his way through the flood of kids. He knew exactly where room 215 was. Natalie had had Mr. Holt for English in ninth grade too. 

The door to 215 was open. He pushed open the door. There were five other people in the room already. Four if you don't count the teacher. On the whiteboard, Mr. Holt had written, "Choose any seat for today."

It didn't matter where he sat because none of his non-existent friends were in the class with him. Since sixth grade, he had hated English class. Math was his strong suit. Numbers and equations and exponents and variables were where he shone. His skills in writing and reading were subpar at best. Naturally, he took the seat as far back as possible. 

The class was boring. He zoned out for the majority of the time. For whatever reason, the first-period class wasn't that big. There were thirty-five desks and only twenty-seven students in that class. No one had sat near him and he was completely fine with that. 

The first half of the day passed surprisingly fast. Before he knew it, it was lunch. Due to the fact that the lunch room had a tendency to get way too crowded, the school decided to have two different lunch periods. One for two of the four grades. That year, they had decided to have the seniors and freshman to eat together and the juniors and sophomores eat together. 

The overcrowded lunch room was no longer an issue. The lunchroom seemed empty. Still, he didn't know where to sit. Everyone seemed to have a place already. 

After wandering for a little while, Kevin passed a group of Seniors. There was no reason why he thought they were Seniors. He just felt it radiating off of them. His suspicions were confirmed when none-other than Natalie joined the table. There were already nine of them squished at the small table and she just made it tighter. 

Without even thinking, Kevin said, "Hi Natalie."

"What?" Natalie turned her head and all of her friends turned and looked at him too. 

Fuck, he didn't want that to happen. He should have just kept his mouth shut. 

"Oh, hi," Natalie nodded her head which made the situation 100% worse. 

"Uh, nevermind, see you later?" Kevin turned around and started speed walking in the opposite direction.

Before he could get out of earshot he heard one of Natalie's friends ask, "Who was that?"

"Don't know," She replied.

"How did he know your name?" Another one asked.

"It's whatever."

He didn't hear anything after that. 

Well, that hurt. Disowned by his own sister and it wasn't even one. Great.

Eventually, he got tired of walking around sat at one of the two tables with seats open. The others at the table where the anti-social readers. None of them were paying attention to each other. Their eyes were glued to their book as they subconsciously ate. 

He considered taking out the book that he took with him everywhere but he wasn't fooling anyone. Kevin was not a good reader. Well, he was okay. But he preferred Math. He couldn't wait for Geometry next period. 

Just when he thought that lunch would never end, the bell rang. 

The classroom was empty when he got there. At first, he was hesitant to go in but the door was unlocked. A few minutes later, Mr. Beaumont came in and after that, more students started trickling in. He recognized a few of them who went to North Shore Middle School. The majority of the class were ninth graders. There were a few awkward tenth graders mixed in there.

Mr. Beaumont was an interesting teacher to put it simply. For half of the class, he went on about how he wished that there was no such thing as human interaction. His classmates kept looking at each other, all of them were wondering what the hell was going on. 

The bell rang when Mr. Beaumont was mid-sentence. 

He ended class by saying, "Never mind. See you tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid.

As Kevin started packing up, someone approached him. Shit, what was his name? Marcus? Matthew? He had no clue. What made it worse was the fact that he was certain that whoever was in front of him had gone to NS Middle School.

"Hey, Kevin, right?"

"Yeah."

“I was wondering if you wanted to sit with Damian, Janis, and me during lunch tomorrow.” He paused, “Sorry if it sounded like I was saying you have no friends.”

“No, it’s cool. I actually don’t have friends.” Kevin answered. There was no point in lying. “Sure, where do you guys sit?”

“Table in the corner near the water fountains.”

“Cool, see you then.”

The bell rang, telling them that it was time to get to sixth. Before getting up Kevin said. “Wait, do you mind if I bring someone with me? They’re not my friends but I have a feeling they need a place to sit.”

“I’m okay with that but be prepared for Damian or Janis to veto who you bring.”

The person that Kevin had in mind was Tyler. Tyler Kimble-Spivey. He was in his Geometry class in addition to his History and English and PE class. In all of those classes, he had stood awkwardly off to the side like he had. Even though Kevin had never held a conversation with him, he was sure that they'd get along fine. 

On the way out the door, Kevin caught up to Tyler.

"Hey, Tyler!"

"Yes?" Tyler stopped right in front of Kevin and turned around. He ran right into him. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Kevin shrugged it off, "So I was thinking..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked that. As you have probably guessed Tyler is up next. I'll try to get it out in less than two months. Comment if you so choose and have a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> So the whole idea is that those six Mean Girls characters created a lunch table so they had a place to sit.They all had the same thing in common, being rejected by a group or someone and needed a place to sit. In the next few chapter I'll be going through each member and explaining why they're a reject. Then I'll tell how they formed the club and what happened when they were a group. Hopefully that makes sense. Constructive feedback is always welcome. And if you're wondering why Aaron is a Reject, you'll just have to wait to find out.


End file.
